Snape's Daughter
by Disgraced Angel
Summary: Snape has a daughter-of a vampire-who comes to stay with him. Until Voldie comes to snatch her away and use her as his apprentice! Please R&R! Gaurented suspense and snape lovers delight! Its my fist fan fic! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chiller  
  
By: Disgraced Angel  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the best writer in the world, J.K Rowling, except Piper and Elisha, who are yes mine, (Named after me! My name is Piper if you're that dull) so don't sue me. I haven't made a dime off this. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE!!! Okay, here ya go.  
  
A/N: This is just a story I wrote for absolutely no good reason. Its Harry/cho and ron/hermione, and Draco/Pansy Slash. It has most to do with Snape's history, and of course, his, well, you'll find out. I might keep writing it if people think its good. It has to do with evil people, (Voldermort, Duh) Love, and an evil little girl named piper. (It's in their seventh year and I'll just tell you this just incase your skeptical about this story, Voldemort and some of his other family make their appearance here.) And it's my first fanfic, so please review! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please also excuse all bad grammar. I suck at spelling, too.  
  
If you ever thought Severus Snape was a lonely man with no former life, no history, and no family, you were wrong. Very wrong. Severus Snape had a life, has a family, and now, all he has tried to keep hidden, is coming back to haunt him.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Why do I have to go? You still love me, don't you Elisha?" Piper whined. Elisha sighed, and then pulled her young daughter into a tight hug. "Yes. Always, Piper. Always." Tears started to weld up in her eyes, and she quickly tried to brush them away. She hastily got up and handed Piper her ticket. "This will get you to Hogwarts. Stay safe from strangers, and stick to your ticket. When you get there, a man with a long beard will greet you." She said softly. "Why won't you tell me why? I know I'm different. But I've always been different. And you still kept me then.why are you giving me away?" Piper cried. Elisha looked sadly at her nine year old. She looks so much like her father. Long black hair, just like Severus, hazel eyes, those are mine. Oh Severus, take care of her. Elisha though sadly. "I can't tell you.and I am NOT giving you away. I just can't keep you now. Times are getting tough, and this is no place for you to be when." She said. Piper looked up at her with teary eyes. They suddenly got curious. "When what happens?" She asked. Elisha shook her head. "Never you mind. Just remember what I told you. And BE MINDFUL of them. I'm not paying them to keep you, you know, so they could send you away if they wanted.and you certainly won't be coming back here." She said. She gave her daughter a tight smile. Her long slender vampire teeth stood out. "SO you ARE sending me away! I knew it.why won't you just let me be a vampire like you? Don't you care about me anymore?" She yelled. Now Elisha's eye's started flowing with tears. "Oh, Piper! You know I love you, darling! But I CANNOT LET YOU STAY! Bad things will soon happen, and it is very much so for the better! Please, understand. I only want what's best for you." She stroked her daughter's hair. Then she gave her one last hug and pushed her toward the green fire. Piper grabbed some Floo powder, looked back one last time whispered, "The London Tower!" and then cried, "I love you mommy!" And with a swooshing pop, she was gone.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Wafting for someone you have never met and are very nervous to meet is extremely nerve racking. I would know, as it has happened to me countless times. But for Severus Snape, this was by far the scariest thing, and of course most nerve-racking thing he had ever done. He stood on the lawn with Dumbledore and of course, McGonagall. The sun was about to set as the three made their way to the Hogwarts train stop to collect a small nine-year-old girl who would be living at Hogwarts. When the first shrill whistle met their ears, Snape stiffened and looked westward for the red Hogwarts express. As it came around the bend, Severus mentally prepared himself to meet his one and only daughter, Piper.  
  
The little black clad girl stepped of the train; the sight her mother had described to her was waiting for her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, and began walking in the nervous teachers direction. She looked for the man with the long gray beard first. When she saw him, she relaxed, knowing she was at the right stop. Next to him stood a severe looking woman with an extremely tight smile on her face. And next to her stood a young man with long greasy black hair and a bewildered expression upon his pale face. "Hello Piper," The old man said. He held out a hand to her, and she shook it. "Welcome to Hogwarts." The lady said politely, also taking the little girls hand. Then the two looked up expectantly at Snape. "Hello." He muttered. He, however, did not hold out his hand, and Piper was glad because shaking hands made her fell sort of nervous.  
  
As the four started walking to Hogwarts, Dumbledore explained her sleeping arrangements (In the room next to Snape's) where she would spend her day (in Snape's classroom helping him 'like a good girl') and some of the history of Hogwarts. Most of his smooth talking annoyed her, so she instead choose to gaze around at the stunning scenery that surround the large castle.  
  
When they arrived at the dungeon she would be sleeping in, Dumbledore said goodnight, and he and Professor McGonagall backed politely off and went back to their own rooms, leaving Snape awkwardly with his daughter. "You- you will be sleeping in here. Um." Snape began, "No noises after lights out, don't mess with anything of mine, and mind me and the teachers. Do not bother me unless its important, and," he was thinking of what to say, and as an after thought added, "If you see a black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head, you may use whatever means necessary to annoy him." Piper looked up at him, not actually paying that much attention to his rules. "Are you my father?" she asked, eyeing him curiously. Snape's lip curled. He turned around opened her door and pointed in. As he was shutting the door, he said coldly, "Yes." And then left to his own room.  
  
"Ah, Damn Harry, look at what we have today." Ron whined, passing Harry hi schedule. Harry's face fell when he saw potions for the first three hours. "That'll be fun." He muttered. When he Ron and Hermione got up and left for breakfast, they all had gloomy expressions as they tried to imagine what their first day back would be like with Snape.  
  
Ha! I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger! You'll have to read my next chapter if you want to see what happens to Harry and Piper.But I hope you will review even though I am being evil and cliffhanging it! Please review! I'll die if you don't! (Well not really, but I'll be really sad ()  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Double Potions with the Slytherins for Harry was the worst thing you could not hope for. And as he, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for their sadistic teacher to arrive, they got to experience the displeasure of having all the Slytherins gang up on him. "Hey Potter! Looks like you made it alive back to Hogwarts!" The shrill voice of Draco's girlfriend yelled. Harry ignored it, something he had learned very well to do. "Potter- where is your whiny baby girlfriend?" Draco said, making a rather ugly impression of Cho crying. They began to laugh, but abruptly stopped when they saw a very unusual sight come their way.  
  
Severus Snape was holding a small girls hand. She was pouting, and struggling to remove her tiny hand from his. Her long ankle length black hair was exactly like his, and her pale skin was just the same. As all the students fell silent, Snape moved toward his classroom door and unlocked it. As he strode forward, he pointed to a small uncomfortable looking chair. The girl disentangled herself from him, and ran to the stool. It was placed right next to Snape's desk. When all the students were settled in, Snape loudly pushed the door closed and walked to his desk. Whispering to your nearest neighbor was never something that occurred in Snape's classroom. Especially when his bad mood was this noticeable. But today was an acceptation, as no student under eleven had ever entered Hogwarts, let alone been within 500 meters of Snape. So under the rare circumstances, all the students began whispering to their neighbors. Snape had no time to silence them, as he was very busy convincing a nine year old to sit still and not touch anything. "Sit and DO NOT touch ANYTHING. Do you understand?" He said quietly. She glared at him, not used to being told by a grouchy man to be quiet. So to show her understandment, she reached down and bit hard on his exposed fingers. Snape's yelp silenced the class. "Do you want to go back to your room?" He yelled. She pouted and shook her head. "Good." He said sarcastically. "Then be quiet and do not touch anything for the next three hours." She bowed her head, a sign of temporary defeat.  
  
Snape turned around, eyeing the class. He gave no introduction to them, and instead began to explain the day's lesson. He waved his wand, and the directions appeared on the board. "Never fails to give us the hardest potions." Harry muttered. The two agreed and began trying to make a silencing solution. "Now the silencing solution is a powerful potion that, if made correctly will silence the person for many days. Temporary vocal loss." He drawled. Snape turned around to face the fidgeting girl. "Something Piper here needs." He smirked. She heard that and stuck out her tongue. The Gryfindors laughed. "Well I think you need a nice kick in the ass solution if you ask me." She yelled. She stood triumphantly on her stool, glaring at the angry potions master. The Gryfindors burst in to peals of laughter, and even a few Slytherins laughed. Snape, not bearing to be mocked in his own classroom, picked up the little girl and roughly set her on the ground. He bent closer to her face, frowning furiously and pointed an accusing finger in her face as he coldly addressed her. "You will do well to mind me and your foul language. In this classroom, I will not tolerate any miss behavior. Maybe your arrogant mother would, but I WON"T. If you want to make yourself useful, go annoy that Potter kid over there." He said, pointing to Harry. She smiled evilly at him, and strutted off toward Harry's table. Now the fun begins. Oh you will regret this father. You will.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Hello. My name is Piper. Can I please work with you?" She asked sweetly. Harry looked awkwardly at his two friends. Hermione nodded her head, and quietly summand an empty seat. Piper climbed up into it and stared curiously at the ominous purple potion in Harry's flask. Snape looked over at her and nodded. But instead of tipping his potion over, she began helping him and his two friends. Snape, disappointed in her, decided to watch no more and left temporarily to his storeroom. "Um, so Piper," Hermione began, "Why are you here?" She said as she began chopping up her maginus roots. "Oh. Well, see I am his one and only." She replied, and also began chopping up roots. Still confused, Ron asked, "His one and only what?" Dumb Gryfindors. Piper thought. "His one and only daughter of course." She said loudly. The entire classroom had heard and stood eerily silent. Piper took the opportunity to say some more. "He loved my mother, the vampire Elisha, but then she thought he was to much of a goody ya know, so she took me and her to the vampire shows. But then a little while ago my dad said he wanted me back so she gave me up and here I am." She lied. She really knew Snape was no goody-goody, one look at him would tell you so, and that Snape had never wanted her. The silence continued, since Snape was in his storeroom so Piper continued. "Actually, he used to be in Gryfindor, but then when his mom and dad died in his second year, he turned evilish, and the hat put him in Slytherins. But my dad really is a good boy. Why just last night he was singing me a story and laughing and all that." She really lied. She had the whole rooms attention now. She gaped at all their open mouths and hushed her voice down till it was barley a loud whisper. "And don't tell him I told ya so, but his ENTIRE room is pink. I think my mommy really left him because he is gay." The children's reaction was so immensely odd that when Snape walked in he thought they all had taken a silencing solution. His eyes darted to Piper, who was looking as angelic as ever, a sure sign that she had done something.  
  
In the halls over the next few days the rumors from Snape's first class spread like wild fire. People everywhere gave Snape the strangest looks, and even the Slytherins had lost most of their respect for him.  
  
"I love it that Remus is back. He is such a good defense against the dark arts teacher." Hermione was saying as she and her boyfriend and best friend were walking to their first D.A.D.A class.  
  
When they were all seated, Remus Lupin began trying to teach the class about Remoctaro curses, when a loud stomping child came in clutching a black letter. She took a deep breath and announced, "My Dad said I was rudely disrupting his class and said he was sending me to the only, well he used a word I can't say, teacher that would put up with me. All that said, I don't think you need to read this, Mr. Lupin." She said Slyly, and tried to rip the letter up. But Lupin was smiling, and took the letter gently from her grasp. But when he began reading the letter, his smile turned to a frown. "Now Piper, you did not say that your father was." Lupin said sternly. "Well he is Gay! Ask anyone here." She said, and all the students nodded their heads. "Now Piper, that's just a rumor you made up. And I am quite certain that his room is not pink." He said. She shook her head and said, "It is. Once I tried going in they're to say goodnight, and I saw his pink bed and even painted his walls pink! It really is true!" She whined. "Ya Mr.Lupin, We all know Snape is well.defiantly Gay. He just tries to act mean to throw us off." Harry piped up. Lupin shook a stern finger at him. Then the entire class broke out into cries of, "Snape is gay!" and "Snape the goody-goody gay man!" and "Pink Professor gay Guy!" Lupin was way in over his head when Snape stridden into the classroom pale and upset. He looked, amazingly, sadly in Piper's direction, holding a white letter from the very shows where she used to call home.  
  
Sorry I have to do this to everyone, but I must cliffhanger it. I really am quite tired, and want you to review. So, do the right thing, and help me continue this story! Only you can help prevent forest fires! Wait, sorry, wrong cheesy line. Oh, here it is, only you can give me the motivation to continue writing! SO R&R!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
With a veiled face, Snape walked over to his daughter and shoved the opened letter in her hand. His face was unreadable, yet after knowing Snape for so long, Lupin could tell something was very wrong. Just as the girl took the letter out, Snape's hand was on the doorknob. "I can't read." She said to him. He turned around grimly and plucked the letter out of her hand. Not caring how upsetting this would be, and how uncurteious it was for all the Gryfindors to hear, he cleared his throat and grimily read the following:  
  
"Dear Piper, It is with deep regret that we must inform you of your late mother Elishia," Snape chocked on the word "Elishias", "passing. All of her possessions have been sent to you, and custody of yourself will be given to your father Mr. Severus Snape. We are also sad to inform you that the Vampire Shows of Kikia have been disbanded, as everyone has died in a most terrible massacre. We wish you well, and hope you will be as "happy as expected" with your father.  
Sincerely, Eldrough Dulosh, Temporary social affairs of orphans claims, Kikia, Gaualim"  
  
Pipers pale face corntered with sadness as she made stifled a cry and ran out the door. Snape made no attempt to catch her. "Severus, if I may have a word." Remus said quietly. He motioned toward the open door. "Of course, Professor." He sneered. As the two walked out, Lupin shut the door, currently not caring what his students were doing, so concerned was he about Piper. "Perhaps you should go spend the day with Piper. She seems very disturbed. She really will need your comfort. I can take your classes and put them with mine." Remus said sadly. Snape's anger flared up. "I don't need parenting lessons from an idiotic werewolf, Lupin," He sneered. "If you care about her so much why don't you adopt her? I have no use for such an insolent brat." He said with disdain. "Severus, this is your daughter. She loves you, I'm sure," He began nervously, "Ad I really strongly suggest you go after her and talk to her! Her mother just died; don't you see how upset she was? Can you not relate?" Snape glared at Lupin and then said icily, "That little terror doesn't care a thing about me or anyone else. I can feel no sympathy for such a selfish imp. She deserves to wallow in her misery. I can do nothing to help her anyway. She likes moping around." And then he turned his back to the upset Professor and went back to his own class.  
  
Deeply distressed, Lupin did a very UN Lupin like thing and canceled his class. Sternly telling them to go back to their common rooms, he told them that under no circumstances were the conversation they had just overheard to be repeated. He need not have bothered, for the Gryfindors were very polite at times, and understood how upsetting it would be to hear rumors of their mothers death being talked about constantly.  
  
So after Remus dismissed his students, he quickly strode off in the direction of the dungeons, for a much needed chat with a very sad little girl.  
  
Remus was about to knock on the door when he heard Snape's voice yelling at the distressed child. "It will do you no good to throw such horrible temper tantrums. Your mother is dead and she IS NEVER COMING BACK." Snape said harshly. "You can quit that crying and come back to my classroom like a good little girl, or I will leave you here to cry all alone and be depressed." He offered. Remus could hear the rather loud stomping and wailing of Piper, and the impatient tapping of Snape's fingers on an end table. A muffled, "Go Away!" Could finally be heard and with that the oak door opened and Snape stepped out to face Lupin. "You are wasting your time with her! What she needs is a good smacking!" Snape muttered furiously and then stormed off. He left Lupin to try and open the door, but Snape had evidently locked it, or Piper had decided she would rather not be disturbed. So Remus left, feeling quite distressed at Snape's cruelty to his own flesh and blood.  
  
I know, it was rather a short chapter but it is 5:30 in the morning here, and I am VERY VERY tired after not sleeping for the last 2 days. Ah.the power of a 12 pack of coke.anyway, before I doze off, pleases R&R, if not for my sake, for my fragile self-esteem! Let me keep writing! Blah blah blah.okay I think you have had enough of my pathetic sob story.Goodnight. 


	2. Defualt Chapter Untitled

Chapter Five:  
  
The teacher's lounge was originally used to relax teachers before they had to teach their unruly classes. It was packed with food, closets, wardrobes, and of course, reading and writing material. And at the moment, Snape was fidgeting in his black chair, deciding exactly what he should do about Piper. Because to his distress and horror, he had heard many of the rumors passing around the school about him. And they made Neville Longbottoms third year Snape Bogart look like a humorless stand up comedian. When nothing came to him, he picked up a newspaper, and yet again in the short week was stunned. A large bold headline read: You-Know-Who Takes over takes  
Over Ministry of Magic______  
  
Of course, after seeing the newspapers name, he seriously doubted this was true. The Quibbler was after all, not the most "reliable" newspaper in the business. And, Snape thought, there would be teachers and students in panic, not to mention a teachers meeting. But no sooner had these thoughts crossed his mind when a line of distressed teachers started filing in, Dumbledore at their lead. Snape put the newspaper aside and leaned forward. "Headmaster-?" He asked. Dumbledore held up a long white finger until all the teachers were seated. His old face held a somber look, and as he began his speech, all the teachers faces did, too. "This morning headquarters received word that Lord Voldemort has indeed taken over the ministry." A stir of mummers filled the dim room as Dumbledore's eyes pleaded for the silence to resume. When it did he continued, "And we have no choice but to keep the students here. Everything outside this school is in chaos. I must also regret to say," He said, sadder still, "that I have no choice but to close the magical borders around Hogwarts, to keep any invasion out. No one will leave or come to this school in the mean time. Every floo powder network as been closed, as has the owlery." The last sentence caused gasps and cries of disbelief. "What about the students' families! They will want to check on them, Headmaster!" Little Professor Flitwick Squeaked. "No! My duty is to keep these students safe. We will all just have to hope that the rest of the wizarding world is safe, too." Dumbledore said. Then he gave them one last look and turned on his heel. "I will have to go and inform the students of this news. Teachers, go to your houses and see what you can do." Dumbledore bowed his head. McGonagall stood up then and addressed her colleagues. "Today is a sad day for all us wizards and witches. We must all try and see through this, though, because only with Hope can there ever be a chance that we will we triumph over You-know-who." She said solemnly. Then she too bowed her head and strode toward the Gryffindor common room. Then slowly other teachers made their way to their houses, leaving Snape dumbfounded and even more worried.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
His first thought was to rush to Piper's room and see if she was alright. He really did love her, but- he pushed all his guilty thoughts about how mean he was to her out of his head and thought, My students need me more than she does. They have to worry about their families, hers may as well be dead.  
  
As Snape entered the Slytherin common room, the mood was a lot different than Snape would have ever supposed. Almost all the students, 1st through 7th year were cheering and partying, Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend leading the cheers. As Snape made his way through the crowded common room, Draco Malfoy spotted him and waved. "Professor! Have you heard the news!" And the seventh year blonde boy jumped off the table and went to greet him. Snape nodded curtly, and sat down on Draco's foot. (No, I am just kidding!) and sat down on a unoccupied seat away from the festivities. When Draco reached him, he beamed and took a seat next to Professor Snape. "This is the best thing that's happened to the ministry, yet. Father has been telling me that this would happen soon. Next, I bet the Dark Lord may even come here.Ah, now wouldn't that be great.Headmaster Dumbledore.dead.and Harry Potter.just a pile of ashes." The boy said. He laced his hands behind his head. When Snape did not share his happiness about it, Draco gave him a searching look. "You know Professor, maybe you could be headmaster.I don't think any death eaters would do the job like you could." Snape smirked. "I don't think The dark lord will ever want this school to have another headmaster.He will want this school burned to the ground." Snape muttered. "And all the muggle born filth with it." Malfoy sneered. Snape nodded, but he didn't exactly share all of Draco's enthusiasm about it. Not that he likes muggle borns either, but he probably didn't want them burned per say. "And if he comes, I'll finally be allowed to join the death eaters."Malfoy murmured. Then he smiled and excused himself to go and talk with Pansy. Snape however, stayed in his seat, pondering Draco's words, and almost secretly hoping that if Voldermort did come, that not only would he burn this school, the school he had always failed at becoming what he wanted, and if he was lucky take his horrid daughter with it. Inwardly laughing, he wondered, Who would ever want to take that little demon? (But we must ask ourselves, who would want to make Snape's life any better?)  
  
Short Chapter, I know, but right now my dysfunctional family is having major issues, and I need to "Deal with my problems without tying up the lousy computer" so I will update as soon as I can..If my Mom doesn't decide to bolt with the computer. (  
  
There are many things Severus Snape regrets saying in his short life. He regrets saying he loved Elisha. He regrets telling Dumbledore he would spy for him. He even regrets leaving the Death Eaters, his only true family. But the one thing Severus Snape would regret the most, was something he would never suspect he would be sorry for.  
  
Hermione lay on her curtained bed with a leather bound journal in her hand. Using her wand as a light, and holding the quill with her other hand, she wrote about some of the worst news she had ever heard. Her scribbly writing however, stopped appearing on the page when Hermione got tired of reliving all that horror. To distract her from another tear fit, she decided to briefly flip through her journal. Her shaky hands stopped on a recent entry, and probably her most private. Skimming through, the words brought shame to her face, and the dreaded tears to her eyes. "Oh if Ron knew." She sobbed quietly, hoping she and her thoughts were unheard. She continued reading the page, until the very last sentence, the one where she proclaimed her everlasting love to her lover.A sweet blonde Hufflepuff muggleborn.a Qudditich cheerleader, an innocent, sweet, girl named Megan.just the thought of her name made Hermione whimper, and more tears fall down her red, shame filled face. "Ron.Ron.I'm so sorry.I've betrayed you." She moaned, and threw her head in her pillow to stifle her sobs.  
  
Harry was too troubled to notice how incredibly confused and hurt Ron's face looked. In fact, if Harry had noticed, it would have looked to him the same a all the other Gryffindors'. So when Ron plopped down next to him, Harry sat undisturbed, deep in thought. It had been a few days since Professor Dumbledore had told them about how Voldemort had taken over the Ministry. That in itself was heart crushing, but not being able to leave your common room except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner was horrible. It meant he had hardly any time for Cho, Harry thought sulkily. Lately his whole life was about Cho. And not seeing the love of his life was killing Harry. "Harry." Ron croaked. Ron tapped Harry's shoulder timidly, but the urgency in his voice awoke Harry from his thoughts. "Oh, Ron." Harry said, looking up. Rons eyes were lost. "Ron, I know this must be hard, being away from family and all.I'm sorry mate. This must be killing you." He said, patting Rons pack. But Ron shook his head. "Its not them. My family, I mean. It's Hermione." He moaned. Harry nodded. "Its hard for her too, I'm sure." Harry said sympathetically. "No, Harry.She was in her bed, and I-I came to come and see her, since she was kind of to herself lately, and when I walked in.She was saying.oh Harry I don't really understand what she meant by it though.but.she said." He couldn't bring himself to say what exactly, but Harry patted his friends hand and urged him to continue. Ron took a deep shuddering breath and said quietly, "She said she had betrayed me.and then she started crying and I left." He glanced a worried look at Harry, and Harry returned it. "You don't think this means she's-?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded. "No! Me and Hermione.well.we wouldn't let that happen.no." Ron blushed. Harry grinned at him. "Well ya never know."Harry said, nudging Ron. "You're right.but oh.what's mum going to say.what- oh what are going to do? What does Hermione think?" Ron moaned, his head in his hands. Then his head darted up and he screamed, "Harry! I'm going to be a Dad!" (It FINALLY dawned on him.) Then his eyes widened, and he passed out cold in the chair.  
  
(Now we go back to old Snapey to see what mean and disturbing things he has done.)  
  
It was past midnight by the time Snape left the Slytherin common room. And as Snape strode quietly down the dungeon to his room, he was very glad to know that he was the only thing that occupied the dungeon.and then he remembered Piper. Damn, he thought, I left her alone all day. Who knows what kind of destruction she has caused to her room. His light footsteps quickened until he reached the large oak door. Opening it slowly, he crept into the dim, cold chamber. All the lights from his room and Piper's were off. Breathing a sigh of relief at his luck, he closed the door and advanced into the room, and turned on a few candles. He was walking to his bed, but stopped cold in his tracks when he saw just how much destruction she had caused during his absence. Had his students not been asleep, he would have yelled at the top of his lungs. Instead he crept behind the small figure sitting on his bed looking at wizard photos. Before he could even grab her, she turned around, facing him with an evil smile on her pale face. "Hello Daddy. I see your home late." She said. "What do you think your doing in here?" He whispered fiercely, surveying the damage. "Oh.I just fancied a bit of reading, so I picked the locked on your door. I didn't think you would mind being the sweet, kind father you are." She said sweetly. She handed him her newspaper and the pictures she was holding. Snape's face turned the color of sour milk. "And you decided to make my room a rubbish can!" He bellowed. He threw the papers across the room. "Well you see father, I was so terribly bored, that I just had to read something besides the awful books in your collection. So I-." "You liar.you told me you couldn't read." He hissed. She narrowed her eyes. "I only said that so that you would have to read the letter again. I know you still loved her, my mother, and I relished the thought of your heart being as tormented as mine." She breathed. Then she hopped of the bed and ran to the conjoing door way. "And I know a little more about you than you think Severus Snape. I know about the death eaters and Voldermort and-." She said. He cut her of with a yell. "Shut up you horrid demon! Don't you dare say that name! Go! I don't care where anymore!" He screamed. She scoffed at him and turned on her heel. "Don't worry father. My true family will come and get me soon. Then I won't be your problem anymore."  
  
(Well that's the end of my chapter. I hope you keep reading. Piper's "true family" is probably easy to guess, and its not the vampires, either. But please R&R because I read my reviews and put them to good use in my story! So PLEASE PLEASE R&R!) 


	3. The Thrid Defualt Chapter

Snape's Daughter Ch: six  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any think but Piper and Snape's bad attitude. I am but a humble servant to J.K, the inventive creator to all the magic that is Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: First I wanted to say that, about the cheerleader thing with Megan, I DESPISE cheerleaders. But after viewing a movie called "But I'm A cheerleader", a gay, and very touching movie, I made Meagan like the one in the movie, because that is who I would love to fall in love with, as I am also Gay. (DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE I AM GAY. I AM A PERSON TOO) This will probably be my most ah, Dramatic chapter yet, so, since I am a sap for the Hp Soaps, I decided to make this as tragic and shocking as ever, because right now, my life has just gone to the dogs, and become one misfortunate tell of despair. . . And that wasn't too, shocking, either. But I hope your enjoying your lives, unlike me, and will enjoy reading this. SO, without further ado, Chapter Six.  
  
(I'll start with herm and Ron's problem first, because I write the story as I go along, and I haven't too much for Snape and piper quite yet. But don't be too disappointed.)  
  
Her face was flushed bright red, and her eyes were round with excitement. Her hair was loose and wild, giving her the appetence of being both sexy, and disheveled. "I have to go, Hermione. Charms is about to.begin." Megan said, breathlessly. Hermione pouted, and even in the dark classroom, Megan could see her disappointment. Then after a few seconds of standing there, just happy to be with each other, Hermione released the giddy girl, and said softly, "Yes, you should go to Charms. I wouldn't want you failing like Ron because of me." She said that, unaware of Megan's frown as Hermione picked up her books. Once upright again, The blonde girl grabbed Hermione's shoulders and faced her. "What do you mean about Ron.Hermione.you said it was over." She whispered, tears falling gracefully down her cheeks. Hermione couldn't bear to tell her the truth, so she said quickly, "It is, Megan. We're just friends now." And stroked her lovers cheek. Then she added, "And that's all I will ever be to him." Truthfully. Then they kissed softly, and left to their classes, Hermione feeling sad and worthless.  
  
Harry fell to the floor, shocked at everything he had just heard. The prefects bathroom was normally the place he went to hear from Myrtle, the perverted ghost, about gossip and things. But Harry never expected anything as serious as Hermione being a lesbian. "There even having a secret meeting tonight! And you two thought she was ALWAYS at the library." Myrtle laughed. "Are you sure?" He asked, now feeling sick to his stomach. "Ohh, I'm positive! They were kissing, and oh, at one point, they were-." Harry cut her off abruptly, not wanting to hear the rest. "Alright, I get the picture. What was her name again?" Harry asked, getting a headache. "umm.let me see.It defiantly started with an M," Myrtle said, zooming around the room. She stopped over Harry when she had the answer. "Megan. Yup, it's Megan. I remember Hermione muttering it when she was on the-." Myrtle stopped. "I think you get the picture," She said, grinning. He nodded, and then she zoomed down the toilet. Harry sighed, and started walking out of the bathroom, every part of him confused and sad.  
  
Harry stumbled to Rons bed, finally collapsing near the edge. "Ron." He croaked. A swift movement could heard as Ron pulled away the curtains and pulled Harry up. His eyes were burning with eagerness and worry. But even so, he wanted to know. "Well?" Ron asked. Harry adjusted his glasses, not wanting to be, as they say, the bearer of the bad news. "Come on. You need to see this for yourself." He finally said, pulling Ron out of bed and towards the direction of the empty class Megan and Hermione were meeting at.  
  
(Now back to Snape. I know, cliffhanger. Well, bite me. I am bored of Hermione and Ron. We all know what will happen, even though nobody in fanfic history has ever had Hermione Gay. At least, I don't think they have.anyway, Snape's biggest regret.)  
  
You may hear screams when you are dreaming, because maybe you are having a terrible dream. You may also hear screaming when you are in Care of Magical creatures, because there are so many accidents in that class. But Snape was not hearing screams because of either of those reasons. He was hearing screams because of very loud noises coming from outside.  
  
When one wakes up from a deep and depressing sleep, they do not want to be awoken by: loud noises, alarm clocks, water being thrown on them, or, oh say, a child jumping on them. But poor Severus Snape was never lucky enough to avoid these things, and was unpleasantly awoken by a very loud bang that threw him out of bed.  
  
Snape quickly threw on his robes before he ran out the door. Within seconds he was out in the great hall, the arm with his mark searing. All the other teachers, including Hagrid, were there, their eyes wide. Then with a flashof purple light the qiant wooden doors of the great hall banged open, and hundreds of black robed figures emerged, wands raided. They surrounded the dumbfound teachers. As they looked to the only light, coming from the half moon staring at them in the doorway, a tall figure stood framed in the doorway. The only thing Snape could think, was that the end ad finally come to Hogwarts.  
  
(That is the end of my chapter. I don't think I should continue writing this though. Nobody is reviewing! But, to satisfy your curiosty, VOLDEMORT was the family Piper was referring too. It would have been a good story, but I have no motivation to write it anymore! PLEASE! REVIEW! Or at least flame me or something! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY!) 


End file.
